From Blue to Gold
by PetShopPenWork
Summary: Shahrukh wants a new life for good. He wants an owner! So when he chooses one, he chooses wisely. Me! I take him in, only to find out he's been hiding a 'golden' secret. I own Shahrukh's future form.
1. A New Owner

From Blue to Gold

Shahrukh had begun to hate his super-star life again. Always being fussed over and pampered. "But no more! I shall live the life of a real pet! Not some pampered pussy-cat," he said, with a swish of his paw.

Shahrukh jumped off his desk and out the trailer door. "The next person I see walk down the sidewalk, is my new owner," he said.

Shahrukh saw his target and ran up to her. Me! "Hope this girl knows how to take care of a mongoose," said Shahrukh, quite coldly.

I was walking to my workplace, Littlest Pet Shop. My pet hedgehog, Writer Rhymes, sat atop my right shoulder. "So Writer? Ready to see Buttercream today," I said in a teasing tone. Writer blushed and scratched his head. I laughed.

I gasped as I watched a blue blur jump into my arms. I looked down to see Shahrukh. "Shahrukh! Don't scare me like that," I said. "Sorry, but you are my new owner," he said. "I'm your who to the say what now," I asked, more confused than I should be.

"My new owner! I'm tried of being fussed over," said Shahrukh, climbing up to my left shoulder. I glared at him. "I don't know. This will be the 5th time you've done this," I said. "Don't worry! This is the last time! I want to be a regular pet," he said. I rubbed my chin. "Fine! I can't say no to your accent," I said.

"So what's your name," Shahrukh said. "I don't like people to know my real name, so I preferred one of my many screen names, PetShopPenWork," I said. Writer pulled a pencil from behind my ear. "Hey! Don't touch that," I chuckled. Writer smiled, while Shahrukh rolled his green eyes.

While I continued to talk, I never heard a lady shouting. "Shahrukh! Shahrukh! Where has that mongoose gone," she shouted.

Shahrukh dived into my messenger bag. "Uh! The sun is really beating down today," he said. "No no no," I said grabbing him out. "Regular pets can either ride on my shoulders, or walk on the ground," I said, sternly. Shahrukh groaned.

I finally reached the Pet Shop. I pushed opened the door, to find Mrs. Twombly reding a magazine. "Hey, Mrs. T," I said. "Oh! Hello, Mc..." "Up! You know not to call me my real name," I said, with a cross of my arms. "That's right! Sorry, PetShop,"she said. I nodded in a howdy manner. "The pets are waiting for you," she said. I walked into the playroom.

"Heeeeeey yooooooou guuuuuuuys," I shouted. The pets stopped what they were doing and crowded my legs. I was attacked with questions!

"Did you bring us treats," asked Minka.

"Clipboard?! CLIPBOARD," asked Russell.

"Any new jokes today," asked Pepper.

"Got any new magic tricks I can try," asked Sunil.

"Fashion magazines," asked Zoe.

"Have my new tap dancers," asked Vinnie.

"And my new ribbons," asked Penny.

I set down my messenger bag. "Don't tear it apart, but what your each looking for is in there," I said. All seven pets scrambled into the bag. They found what they were looking for and ran off. All but Sunil.

Sunil had climbed into my hair and yanked something from it. He then jumped on it, claws raised. Everyone was surprised by Sunil's sudden change in behavior! "What are you doing here," he asked, gruffly.

"Sunil Nelva! Get off of him this instant," shouted Mrs. Twombly. Sunil got up, fist still clenched, and walked over to Pepper.

"Shahrukh are you ok," I asked, when Mrs. T left. "Yes, I'm fine," he said. I noticed a gold spot on his chest. "Is your blood, by any chance, gold," I asked. "What?" He looked at his chest and gasped. He grabbed Minka's paint brush and dunked it in the blue.

Shahrukh quickly painted over the gold spot on his chest. "Gold?! I don't see anything gold," he said quickly, eyes darting left to right. I looked at Writer and shrugged.

All the day, I got to know Shahrukh. I occasionally caught a death glare from Sunil to Shahrukh. I didn't know what was between the mongooses, but I didn't need to know.

The pets had been picked up. I got paid my $15 bucks and left, with a tip of my head, braided hair bouncing. "See ya tomorrow Mrs. T," I said. "Bye PetShop! You too Writer," she said. I pushed open the door and began to walk back home. Back to my house in FanFiction Burg.

Animals on either shoulder. Left one, mongoose. Right one, hedgehog. Thank my lucky pencil, I can talk to them.

* * *

A/N: Alright! Guess I own Shahrukh now! Not physically, but you know! New thing I'm trying called 'Shahrukh September! I'll write this story all September! Nothing else! But if others want to join in on 'Shahrukh September' you can. Alright this starting to become a long Author's Note, so let me cut to the chase. I'll drop hints about wait I look like, what my name is, and other stuff. At the end of the month, when the story's over, I want you all to find each of the hints and write them in the reviews. Then if even one person finds them all, I'll change my profile pic to me, PetShopPenWork!

P.S. The person that can tell me the most awesome outro for me, gets to help me write a story! Next month of course!


	2. A Night At Home

I opened the door to house. "Down," I commanded. Writer hoped onto my couch. "Shahrukh, down," I said again. I looked to see the little mongoose asleep on my shoulder. I picked him up and set him on the couch. "Dinner," I called as I walked into my kitchen. Writer hopped over the couch and began to walk into the kitchen, only to be trampled by blue paws. "Shahrukh PenWork! Say your sorry," I shouted. Shahrukh ignored me.

" I heard dinner," he said. I scoffed. "Not for you," I said. "What?! I demand you give me food, immediately," he shouted. "Say your sorry to Writer and you'll get dinner," I said.

"Make me."

It.

Is.

ON!

We both glared at each other. But my stare was more intense. Shahrukh didn't see PetShopPenWork anymore, what he saw, was a monster. Though really, I hadn't changed in appearance.

To him, my brown eyes were green. I had sharp fangs. Long black claws. Grey ears and tail. To him, I was a wolf.

Shahrukh fell to the floor as I took a step closer to him. My gaze sometimes had this accidental effect on animals. "Say sorry," I growled. Shahrukh nodded very quickly and walked over to Writer. I blinked twice and rubbed my eyes.

"I'm sorry, dear friend," Shahrukh said. "Apology accepted," said Writer. I smiled and returned to getting dinner.

I set down to bowls. One orange the other blue. Writer's bowl had seeds, while Shahrukh's bowl had some mongoose had I had bought from the pet shop.

Shahrukh picked up a pellet. "Excuse, madam, but what is this," he asked. "It's a food pellet. Just eat it," I said. Shahrukh shoved the pellet into his mouth. He stopped moving for about 20 seconds.

"Shahrukh," I asked. Shahrukh sped over too his bowl and devoured his food. He burped and walked over to the couch. He grabbed the remote and began flipping through channels, swearing in Hindi when he couldn't find anything to watch.

I smiled. "Seems someone gonna like it here," I said. Shahrukh looked back at me as Writer hopped up on the couch. "How can you afford this stuff?! Your only el..." I threw my pencil at him, nearly hitting him.

"Never say my age!"

Shahrukh nodded quickly, shaking in his blue fur. Writer shrugged, being used to MK-47, the name he had given to my aggressive side. He picked up the remote and began flipping through channels.

* * *

A/N: Alright! That's it for chapter two! Still waiting to see outro suggestions. But for the next chapter, I'll reveal Shahrukh's golden secret. Also I just finished reading 'Daddy Sunil', so I'm putting Raja and Carrie in chapter 4! *Ding* I think I have an outro idea! *ahem*

See ya in PetShop, everybody!


	3. My Tail of Woe

I stretched after washing the dishes. "Alright. Bath time," I said. While Writer removed his green sweater and a collar, Shahrukh seemed nervous. Though I did almost hit him with a pencil. "What's wrong, Shahrukh," I asked, leading them into the bathroom. "D-do I need to take a bath," he asked, ending his sentences with a nervous chuckle.

"Of course! I don't want my house to smell like rancid mongoose," I joked. Shahrukh chuckled nervously again.

I checked the water in the tub. "Just right," I said. I dropped Writer in the tub, causing a splash. I picked up Shahrukh, and dropped him the tub. I got the suds and poured some in. I swished my brown hands back and forth in the water. I got some suds and began to wash Shahrukh. I was surprised by blue paint coming off on my hand. "Wha?" I cleared the suds and gasped. Shahrukh wasn't light blue anymore.

He.

Was.

G.

O.

L.

D!

"Wha the huh," I asked. "You found it out. I had a golden fur! Remember," Shahrukh shouted. I gasped. "At the pet shop. The golden paw print on your chest. It was your fur," I asked. "Yes," he said, but with a Tennessee accent to match slightly subtle one. "What happened to your Indian accent," I asked. "I ain't from India! I'm from...from..." His words trailed off.

"Your from Tennessee," I asked, using more of the accent, making me sound like AppleJack. "Y-yeah," he said. I gasped and felt a surge.

My country gal was about to show!

"Heeeeeeee-Hoo!" I picked up Shahrukh and square danced him. "Ain't that something! The city boy's from the country," I said. I returned to normal. "Sorry about that! That happened sometimes, usually when I hear of my birth-state, or when I'm bored and have nothing to do but prank-call people with a southern accent," I said. "But back to the matter at hand," I said. I cleared my throat.

"YOUR A GOLDEN MONGOOSE?!"

Shahrukh covered his ears. "Yes! I am! My blue fur was a ruse to keep money pickers away," he said. "Money pickers? What would they want with you," I asked. I knew the answer, but I wanted to hear it from him.

"Well..."

(Enter Entering Shahrukh's Mind Here)

* * *

"When I was a young mongoose, I lived on a fruit orchard with my family. I was the second oldest, behind my older sister. We had a nice owner named Stacy. She loved and cared for us all. We would help her pick the apples, peaches, pears, oranges, you name it! We were a happy family! Until the day Emily found a boyfriend...

Jeff was his name. And all Jeff cared about was money! He only loved Stacy's fast profit. But when she introduced him to us, I swear I saw dollar signs in his eyes. He was looking at all of us. My older sister and me had the golden colored fur. My younger brother had silvered colored fur. While my mother and father had bronze colored fur.

My greens eyes filled with horror the coming night. I overheard Jeff talking with an animal dealer. He said, "Yeah. Bronze, silver, gold! That's their colors! So how much can I get for'em? 200 grand?! You got yourself a deal!" I watched him hang up the phone. "I have to tell my family. And leave a note for Stacy.

So, in the shadows of night, I had my family pack and leave. I woke up Stacy. "Hello, Ruben." I had tears streaming from my eyes as I hugged her around the neck. At the same time I was clicking a locket around her neck. I let go and pointed to it. She gasped and picked up the paw-shaped pendent. The paw was gold, silver, and bronze. She opened it.

There was a picture my parents to the left. My brother and sister to the right. And me in the center. She went to look at me, but I was already gone, a note in my place. She picked it up and read it. "My dear Stacy. I have packed up my family and we have left. Jeff was trying to sell us to an animal dealer. I overheard him talking about. So it breaks my heart to say this but (sniffle) g-goodbye."

I heard the window open. I turned around to see Stacy's green eyes glowing. The pendent shined, also. I cried harder as I saw her sparkly tears drop to the ground. Right then and there, I made a promise to myself. "I ever see that glow again, I'll know it's my Stacy." I waved goodbye one more time, before running on all fours toward my family. I uttered one last sentence before I left the orchard.

"I never thought I'd say goodbye so soon."

I leaped over the fence. My family waiting on the other side. We all ran off, leaving trails of tears. I swear I could hear it. The song. I kept running but I heard. Stacy's lullaby.

"Good night dear friends. Our fun must end. I'll see you once more, the mongoose I adore. The sun shall rise and meet your eyes. But now the moon is here, to watch over you while you sleep my dear. I love you, I love you, I love you."

I cried and cried. I knew I'd never find an owner like Stacy. But I knew I had her close to me no matter what.

After a year's journey, we made it to DownTown City. My family immediately found new homes. I, on the other hand, ran away from the homes I was given. I never wanted another home. A home without Stacy, is a life without food, water, or love.

I was picked by a movie star. He took me back to his trailer. He called a vet to come check on me. The next day she came, and checked on me. She said I had amazing fur and I had a sing health. The Indian man thanked and payed her.

"After 2 years, the man wanted to retire. He was taken out of the 40 year contract, saying he had work 41 years. I was to take up for him. I enjoyed making movies and being pampered, turning me spoiled.

"Then one day, while I was watching TV, I saw Jeff was released from jail! I was so frightened, I accidentally spilled blue paint all over me. When they tried to ways it off me, I refused they do so. I didn't want Jeff to find me.

That night I sent I message to my family members to change their fur color. The said the would and sent in the colors they would change to. I was extremely happy they would do it. Jeff would never find us now.

After the years I never forgot about Stacy. And, frankly, I'm still looking for her."

* * *

I was crying. "That was so tragic," I cried. I dried them off. Then I dried the animals off. "T-time for bed," I choked out. We all climbed into my green bed and I shut off the light.

Shahrukh stared out the window. A gold, sliver, and bronze sparkle flashed the window, accompanied by to two green orbs. They disappeared as quickly as the came. "Ruben," said a voice.

"Stacy?"

* * *

A/N: (Crying) That's so sad! I don't think I've ever almost cried while writing a story. And yes emily, I'm 11 and my name is McKenzie! You get 2 points! Better keep track of those, they help you get closer to writing a story with me. But anyway, who excited about chapter 4, 5, and 6? I know I am! I'm the one writing them! But anyway...

Se ya in the PetShop, everybody!


	4. A UnEventful Meet

I woke up and stretched. I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and took a shower. I got dressed in my usual sweater, the one Blythe sent me. It was white with blue, gray, green, light purple, orange, pink, and purple dots. I slipped into a pair of blue jeans. And put on socks and my shoes.

I gently picked up my pets and put them in my blue messenger bag. I got my keys and locked my house door.i walked off my porch, waving at Elmdaw, Sapphetegirl, and HyperMonica.

I began walking to the pet shop. I heard about Raja and Carrie, Sunil and Pepper's new kids. I wanted to see them so bad!

When I made it to the pet shop, Shahrukh and Writer, were awaken. "Mornin'," I said. "Good morning, Ms. PenWork," said Shahrukh. "Formal, are we," I asked pushing open the door.

"Hello PenWork," said Mrs. Twombly. "How do ya do," I asked. "Raja and Carrie are here," she said. I fisted pumped. I walked into the play room.

A small white mongoose and a small blue skunk looked at me. The mongoose hid behind Sunil. "Daddy, who is that," he asked. "Well, Raja, that's PetShopPenWork, our caretaker," said Sunil. The blue skunk tugged on my pants. "I'm Carrie! That's my brother Raja," she said. "Well, aren't you both just so cute," I said, sitting on the floor. Sunil sniffed the air.

"He's back!"

Sunil dashed for my messenger bag, and yanked something out of it.

Shahrukh.

Sunil landed on top of Shahrukh, only to be tackled by Pepper. "Calm down, Sunil! That's not even Shahrukh," she shouted. "Actually, yes I am," said the little golden mongoose. Every pet in the day care gasped.

"B-but your fur. It's..." Pepper was cut off. "Yes, I know," he said. "And your voice. It's..." Russell was cut off. "Yes, I know," he said, more forcefully. "Who are you," they asked. "I am..."

"Ruben Tre. Born August 1, 1997. (Not my birthday, just so you know.) Pervious owner..."

A lady walked in. She had freckles and green eyes exactly like Shahrukh's. she had on a locket with a gold, silver, and bronze paw pendent. She was crying.

"Me!"

Shahrukh suddenly burst into tears. He ran up to the lady and jumped into her arms. "I missed you, Stacy," he whispered. "And I missed you, Ruben," she said.

"We missed you too."

Four mongooses jumped out of Stacy's coat and onto the floor. "Mom...Dad...Sweetie...Joey," Shahrukh whisper. He jumped from Stacy's arms and onto his family. "I missed you all so much," he shouted. They all hugged. I was on the verge on tears. Until something struck me.

"What you know what he said," I asked. Stacy gave me a "Huh" before seeing I was talking. "While looking for Ruben, I enrolled myself into zoology. I studied animal communication. I soon found the formula that could allow me speak to and understand animals," she said. "How can you speak with them?"

"I was born with it," I said, still trying to process all of what this woman just told me. Sometimes, I hate being young.

"But anyway, your here! Sh, uh, Ruben here has told me a story about how you lived on an orchard and how life was good. Until someone named Jeff ruined it."

Stacy shot me a glare. "Yes it's true," she said. "Ruben here probably around told you his side, but I haven't told you mine."

Right when she was about to begin, Mrs. Twombly called my name. I got up and walked to the front door. "Yeah," I asked. "Could you please help this man," she asked.

The man was about 20. He had dusty-blonde hair. A patch of freckles sat on the bridge of his nose. He had crimson-brown eyes.

"Ok! Hello, Welcome to the pet stop! I'm PetShopPenWork, I'll be your server today," I greeted. "I'm looking for a mongoose named Ruben," he said. Stacy slammed open the door.

"Jeff Scotcliff!"

"Stacy Tre!"

"Why are you here, Jeff?"

"To pick up my pet mongeese, uh, mongooses."

"They're mine and you know, Jeff!"

"I need those mongooses, you have to trust me!"

"You just want money! I can see it in your eyes!"

I joined in. I could see it too.

"I can see it too!"

"If I can't have them, I'll take them!"

Jeff slammed a smoke bomb in the floor. Stacy and I coughed and wheezed. I heard shouts and screamed, then the shop door close.

When smog cleared, I could see put the window. Ruben (Shahrukh) was pounding on the window, his family clawing at it. I screamed! "Ruben," shouted Stacy.

Suddenly I knew what to do.

"Stacy! Do you have a picture of Jeff," I asked. "Yeah. Right here," she said, pulling it out of her purse. "When I pull out two AK-47's, show me the picture and say 'Get this man.' Ok," I said. "Got it," she said. "Alright! Everybody stand back!"

"MK-47! RELEASE!"

I starting shining a blood red. My clothes turned to her army camouflage. My black shoes became her black boots. Her beret appeared on my head. My eyes became her eyes. Left one yellow. The other light red light blasted through pet shop, shaking anything in it's wake.

"AHAHAHAHA!"

A/N: Alright chapter is done. Who wants to read chapter 5? Cause if no one likes this story, I just won't finish it. But anyone interested in reading, prepare for bada*sery! Me and Stacy around to take down Jeff! Should Jeff die? Yes or no?

See ya in the PetShop, Everybody!


	5. Guns-A-Pentaly

"What can I shoot? What can I shoot," she asked. Her was sound like Trigger Happy's (SkyLanders) when she was excited. But normal when she was sad.

MK pulled out two AK's. Stacy held up the picture. "Get this man! And save the animals in the car!" "Can I shoot him," she asked excitedly. "Ummmm... Shoot the back tires," instructed Stacy. MK smiled.

"Ma'am yes ma'am," she said with a salute. MK burst out the door with a cackle.

Her dou-colored eyes darted around. She caught a glisp of Jeff.

"LOCKED ON TARGET!"

MK hopped on top of cars, chasing after Jeff's car. She took a shot at his back tires. She hit one, but blasted a TV window with the other. She giggled happily and continued her mission.

She ran with such speed, Sonic would be jealous. She flipped into Jeff's car and punched through the roof. Jeff screamed as she slipped into the car.

"Hi! I'm MK-47 and I'm going stop this car and save these animals now!"

MK slammed her foot on the brake. The truck fish-tailed as it skid to a halt. MK pointed both AK's at his head. "Your gonna die now!"

"Don't kill him!"

MK looked out the back window to see Stacy running up. She showed him a police badge. "I'm a policewoman! And you are under arrest!"

Jeff got out of the car, MK still pointing a gun at his head. Stacy clamped handcuffs around his wrist. MK stood by him while Stacy got Ruben and his family out of the car. "Good work, MK," she said.

"Thanks! I'm gonna go home now!"

MK-47 put a gun to her head and pulled the trigger.

Jeff gasped. "Oh my god," said Stacy. MK corpse had a spasm. I groaned and sat up. "I'm back," I said, wiping the blood from my head. "O-ok. Thanks PetShopPenWork," said Stacy.

I watched happily as the police took Jeff to jail. Ruben hopped into Stacy's car. "Bye everyone! I'll write from the orchard," he shouted from the car. "Bye!" Everyone waved goodbye to the...

Young

_Golden_

Mongoose.

* * *

A/N: Alright! I'm done! Chapter 6 will show what happens to Jeff. And Ruben writing letters. Even Raja and Carrie as teens. Writer and Buttercream's kids. I'll be 26. Hope you enjoy.

See us in the PetShop!


	6. 15 Years

15 years later...

* * *

I woke up and stretched. My messy bangs hung in front of my eyes. "Oh my gosh! My worst nightmare! I'M BLIND! AHHHHHH!"

Writer used his pencil to comb my bangs out of my eyes. "Oh. Thanks Writer," I said, hopping out of bed. "Any time,"he said hopping on my shoulder. He was tackled to the ground by a yellow blur.

Buttercream, his loving wife.

"Hi, sweetie bo beetie," she said. "Hi Cream," he said. They kissed before the author hedgehog was let up. Four baby animals ran up to them. "Hi kids," said Buttercream, trying her hardest to talk normal. "Hi mom! Hi dad," said Coffee Cream. "Can we play outside," asked Buttermilk. "Yeah! Please," asked Sketch. "We'll be good," said Splotch.

* * *

Coffee Cream was the oldest by 101 seconds. She was orange rabbit with a patch of yellow over her right eye. She has a few spines on her back. She has green eyes with a blue lining.

Buttermilk was second oldest. He was dark yellow hedgehog. He has blue eyes. He has a rabbit tail instead of a hedgehog one. He has more rabbit abilities than hedgehog.

Sketch was the third oldest. He was a bright orange rabbit with serval white patches. He has green eyes. He also gas a few spine, but on his head. He can curl into a ball and roll like his dad.

Splotch was the youngest. He was half yellow, half orange hedgehog. He serval color splotches on his back, stomach, and head. He has blue eyes with a green lining. He has a positive outlook on life.

* * *

"Oh, fine," said Writer. "Yay!" The kids stormed pass me and out the open door. I laughed and picked my news paper. As I unfolded it, several cameras flashed in my face.

"Ah! What the heck," I shouted. "Miss PenWork! What is it like to be the savior of an entire family of Treasure Mongooses," asked the producer, shoving a microphone in my face.

I knocked it out his hand.

I picked up a rock and smashed each camera lens.

I broke the boom-mic on my knee.

"Stop following me! Geez! I'm not answering your stupid questions! I have two jobs! One online, the other in the real world! So leave me alone!"

I slammed the door in his face. "Urskadamus," I muttered. I laughed as I remember the conversation I had with Elmdawn a few years ago. "The fact that we were both fluent in wolf. Classic!" I grabbed my news paper.

Before I sat down to read it, I opened my door and knocked the producer's glasses off.

I slammed the door with my foot and sat down at my green table. I skimmed over the sports section. When I skimmed the police section, I nearly spit out my water.

"Jeff Scotcliff executed!"

"15 years ago this man tried to sell a family a Treasure Mongooses, a very rare type of mongoose, to an animal dealer. Their true owner, Stacy Tre, found them with the help of a young, but talented, girl. Her name is PetShopPenWork.

We have been told that is just a screen name and sources and still trying to find out more about her. All we know is that she is 26 years old.

This is the entire story from Stacy Tre; age 32."

As my eyes scanned the paper, I felt memories come back.

The day Ruben told me the story.

The day I found Ruben.

The time I showed off MK-47, and just how dangerous I can be.

The day I saw Ruben leave.

A tear now stained the paper. I suddenly remember something. I got up and opened my door, news paper in hand. I walked out and got my mail.

I quickly flipped through it. "Bills. Postcard from Sapphette. Letter from Ruben!" I payed the bills and put then back in the mailbox. I stuffed the other papers in my pockets.

I turned around my met the producer's green eyes. "So are you gonna answer my questions now," he asked. I whacked him with the news paper.

"Bad dog."

"But..."

Whack.

"Bad dog."

"But please..."

Whack.

"Bad dog. Stop barking, you'll wake the neighbors."

This went on for about 20 minutes before they left.

I went back in my house and opened the letter.

"Dear Miss PenWork,

Did you get the news?! Jeff has been executed! We don't have to worry anymore! I can finally come visit! Hope you like fruit, cause I'm bringing all kinds! If he's gone, I can stop signing Shahrukh! I love and and miss you,

Sincerely,

Ruben Tre."

I unhooked the picture at the bottom.

It showed our water gun fight last summer. I cried tears of joy. I sat down at my desk and began writing back.

* * *

A/N: Yay! I'm done! But Shahrukh September isn't! I'm reading a lot of Shahrukh stories lately. Are people real joining in on Shahrukh September?! And if your not, then ok! Well it's contest time! There are 6 hints out there! Go find if you can!

See ya in the PetShop!


End file.
